FV215b (183)
The FV215b (183) is an British tier 10 tank destroyer. Tank Packages FV125b (183) Turret: tier 10 Turret Armor: Traverse Speed (deg/sec): View Range (m): Gun: tier 10 Rate of Fire: (rounds/min) Penetration: Damage: Aiming Time (sec): Accuracy: Engine: tier 10 Engine Power (h.p.): Tracks: tier 10 Traverse Speed (deg/sec): Radio: tier 10 Signal Range (m): Performance Pros *Can deal massive damage to enemy and can one-shot tier 9 and below tanks and even some tier 10s with premium HE *Tied with FV4005 for the best basic shell penetration in the game (310 mm) *Wide gun arc vs other British TDs or even TDs in general, although its turret is not fully traversable and narrower than its counterpart *Fairly good turret armor Cons *Tied with the FV4005 for worst single shot reload time of any TD in the game at 30 seconds *Poor gun handling: aim time is long, dispersion bloom from any source is extreme; poor accuracy *Bad gun depression, weak side and rear armor, rear-mounted non-fully traversable turret, and horrible reload time makes it very vulnerable to flanking and hit-and-run *Hull armor is unreliable, side armor and lower frontal plate are very weak, upper frontal plate is not thick enough for face-to-face sidescraping *Upper portion of turret is vulnerable to penetration due to flat angle *Very weak roof armor, any hit from SPGs will almost guarantee either the driver dies, or the engine being damaged *Bad mobility due to poor terrain resistances and p/w ratio, will never reach top speed unless it's downhill *Prone to engine fire due to fuel tanks being placed on the front This vehicle is very different from its predecessor. Nicknamed the "Death Star" for its powerful 183mm gun. Due to this, the vehicle is capable of spreading fear and unorganized retreat under its opponents on close and middle distances, making it a quite powerful defensive unit. Nevertheless, these advantages are only useful in urban battlefields, where flanking operations are often unavailable for the enemy due to cover from your team. On open and plain maps players should strictly avoid to lead a push in the first few minutes of a round if they do not want to get blown up by artillery fire and flanking medium or light tanks. Furthermore a player should look for good cover, where one can fire from. In case of the necessity of a push always stay in the second row and try to get flank cover from other tanks. If your teammates do not react or even refuse to cover you, try to use the landscape even more in order to avoid as much direct enemy fire as possible. When this is not possible, have an eye on the positions of the enemy and those of your team members and go to positions, from which you have natural cover from your team members (because then they will spot the enemy before they are able to spot you). Finally, if you have AP loaded, and you have a nice IS-7 in your sights, let the gun crack and see him lose most, if not all of his HP. Also, using gold HESH rounds, the FV215b (183) can easily turn an astray battle entirely in your favor. However, with 275mm of penetration and a high tendency for tracks and other spaced armor preventing penetration, the HESH shell is the ultimate in randomness and can only be used with careful aim or deliberate acceptance of 500-700 damage per shot. When using HESH avoid the sides of any tank with spaced armor and always aim for weakspots when faced with the fronts of heavies, TDs, and even some medium and light tanks (E50/E50M and T54LW respectively) as if you were firing AP rounds to maximize damage dealt and possibly get a penetrating hit and do full damage.